School Doctor
by JapFreaky
Summary: Seishirou is the school doctor. And in the school filled with crazy characters, there are times that there are absolutely nothing to do and he is bored. Until a certain green-eyed raven student enters the infirmary in need of treatment. SeishirouxSubaru


**Now, it's Christmas. And I didn't manage to finish on the multi-chapter I was doing and so I decided to do another one-shot. SeiSub of course. And I need something light-hearted, so obviously X is out of the question, TB is… a little hard too because Sakurazuka Seishirou is the bastard he is and I dare not touch TRC cos their backstory is not mentioned at all but since Kamui hates Seishirou so much, well, I think it's safe to assume that he was being a pain in TRC too, which leaves us with Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen! The happy AU that is set in another version of CLAMP Academy. Oh yay.**

**Oh gosh, I think that I can't write light-hearted anymore actually. :/ I'm not satisfied with this. Or maybe SeiSub just isn't meant for light-hearted, I dunno.  
**

* * *

Sakurazuka Seishirou was bored.

He was employed at Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen as the school doctor a few months ago. He got tired from travelling and decided to settle down somewhere. He had heard that the school was famous for being eccentric and decided to apply for a position in it.

During the day of the interview, he had been told to wait in an office for the chairman's arrival. He had sat at the couch patiently for a straight fifteen minutes before he found the window he had been facing suddenly sliding open and the famous Ichihara Yuuko climbing through it to enter the room. Seishirou had not raised his eyebrow at the door right next to that window, but merely retained the good-natured smile as he greeted her as if people climbing through the window were a normal occurrence.

She had glanced at him for not more than a second and threw her hands out, shouting the words 'You're hired!' He hadn't even twitched at the outburst, keeping the polite smile on his face as he bowed and thanked her before walking out without another word. It was a good few seconds later that Seishirou finally let the mask slip and replacing it with a smirk. He had made the right choice to apply for work in this school after all.

The students were friendly and the teachers were good company (with the exception of Kurogane-sensei, but it was rather entertaining to annoy him). There were even a few amusing instances throughout his work so far.

He recalled the time where the younger brother Syaoran had stumbled in with the help of the older Syaoron after getting hit by the ball during the younger's soccer practice. The two had stopped short seeing him, the younger sibling letting out a surprised 'Seishirou-san?' He had feigned innocence and acted as though he and 'Seishirou-san' was two different persons. He hadn't expected to see the twins he had encountered in his travels in this school, but decided that it would do his reputation better if his last, ah, occupation was not known. Syaoran had apologized at the 'misunderstanding' while Syaoron only looked at him. Seishirou gave a beaming smile in reply and got to work.

But no matter how interesting the few encounters were, there were still times where absolutely nothing happens.

And this was one of these times.

Seishirou was bored. The students were in class and it was far from the next break. He had sorted out all the documents and files and made sure the infirmary was clean without a speck of dirt. He had read the book he was holding in his hands enough times to memorize the entire book. It would be much better if an accident occurred in one of the lessons and a student had to come in for treatment or some sort, most preferably during the gym class.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. Perhaps he should go to the library for another book to occupy his time instead. He got up from the chair and flipped the sign to show 'Be back later' instead of 'Currently available'.

Grabbing the book, he opened the door to make his way down to the library but stopped when he saw three students in their gym wear walking over. Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka were supporting another student who seemed to be limping. A student whom he didn't recognize at all.

"Seishirou-sensei!" Watanuki called out. "Were you going somewhere?"

Hearing that, the unfamiliar student snapped his head up to reveal a pair of the most brilliant green eyes Seishirou had ever seen. "U-Um, if the doctor is busy, then maybe I shouldn't impose on him. It's not that serious anyway."

"What are you saying Subaru-san! You were bleeding!"

The boy called Subaru shook his head. "It's not bleeding anymore. I-I really shouldn't impose on him-"

"Oh no, I'm not busy. Please, come in!" Seishirou broke in cheerfully. He could get a new book another time.

"B-But-" The emerald-eyed boy looked at Seishirou with eyes that seemed to say 'I really don't want to disrupt your plans'.

"This is his job, Subaru-san," Doumeki said tonelessly.

Subaru looked at Doumeki for a moment and bit his lip. "O-Okay…"

Seishirou held the door open as the two supported Subaru into the infirmary and set him down on a bed before retreating to the side of the room. Subaru sat up slightly, making sure not to put pressure on his right leg.

Seishirou sat down on a stool beside the boy, taking the chance to scrutinize him over. A delicate round face framed by silky black locks along with a pair of small peach pink lips. He has a small frame, thin but not scrawny. And that pair of big round green eyes. Exotic. Beautiful.

He distantly heard Doumeki cough and retracted his scrutiny. He smiled harmlessly at the ethereal figure sitting before him. "So, what's the problem?"

"I kind of… fell down and my ankle seems to be injured." He shifted said ankle slightly.

"Hmm… Let me have a look at it."

Seishirou reached over and lifted up the leg carefully, running his fingers lightly on the white skin. From the corner of his eye, he saw Subaru squirm at the contact but pretended not to notice. He took notice of the swollen skin before touching the ankle slightly on one spot and Subaru bit his lip.

"Does it hurt?"

He nodded.

"Then here?" A shake.

"How about here?" Another shake.

Seishirou put down the ankle with care.

"How was it?" Watanuki asked.

"Oh, it's nothing too serious. A minor sprain. Give it a few days to recover." He got up and walked over to take a seat at his desk.

"Ah, that's good." Watanuki breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun," Subaru started, "thank you for your help."

"No need to thank us! We're classmates after all!" Watanuki smiled, waving it away and Doumeki nodded.

"Watanuki," Doumeki spoke up. "We still have class. We should go."

Watanuki huffed in annoyance, "I know that without you telling me! I just wanted to make sure Subaru-san is fine! Hokuto-san would want to know if her brother was alright!"

"I see. Then let's go." Doumeki turned and walked out. "See you later, Subaru-san, Seishirou-sensei."

"I said that I know that!" Watanuki shrieked after him before turning over to face the other two in the room, his voice softer. "Ignore that heartless bastard, Subaru-san. But I have to go now. See you later, Subaru-san, Seishirou-sensei."

Subaru nodded and he left as Seishirou called after them. "Bye, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun!"

The click of the door closing reverberated in the now silent room as the doctor peered at Subaru. The boy seemed to shrink under the molten gold gaze.

"What's your name?" Seishirou suddenly asked, taking out an empty form and turning over to face the desk.

"S-Sumeragi Subaru."

"Hmm, Sumeragi Subaru-kun, is it? My name is Sakurazuka Seishirou." He filled up the form.

"Sakurazuka-sensei…"

"Call me Seishirou, Subaru-kun."

He blinked at him, whether it was because of the request or the affectionate way Seishirou had called him, the older man didn't know. "But I couldn't just- We only just met…"

"It's fine. Everyone calls me that. Though it would be better if they don't add in the '-sensei'," he let out a sigh.

"Umm… S-Seishirou-san…?" He tested the words on his tongue uncertainly.

The older man beamed at him and he blushed, looking down. Seishirou couldn't help the grin forming at the corners of his mouth, walking over to the other side of the room and opening the fridge for some ice. He slowly put them into the bag he held in his hands before tying the bag up.

"Saku-Seishirou-san, can I go back to class? You mentioned that the sprain is not too much of a problem."

"Why?" Seishirou asked, turning over to face him. "Most students are happy whenever they have a chance to miss class."

"Um, I don't want to miss any of the lessons."

"Are you sure it's not because you prefer the classroom to the infirmary?"

"What?" He looked astonished at the mere idea. "No!"

"Then I suppose you would keep me company?"

The student tilted his head questioningly.

"As you can see, the infirmary is absolutely empty most of the times. Most students don't get injured. Even if they do, they don't necessarily come here to get treated. Which leaves me with nothing to do, no one to talk to." He lamented tragically.

"Umm…"

"Subaru-kun, you won't just abandon this poor old doctor and leave him without anything to do, nobody to talk to…" Seishirou's molten gold eyes seemed to be about to swell up with emotions. "Would you, Subaru-kun?"

"I…" Eyes wide, Subaru stared helplessly back at him before he finally dropped his gaze, resigned. "O-Okay, Seishirou-san."

The doctor flashed a bright smile and returned to sit on the same stool he sat just minutes before. He put the ice bag on the swollen ankle carefully, gauging Subaru's reaction, but the student only stared at the ticking clock.

"So, Subaru-kun, you have a sister?" Seishirou started conversationally.

"Uh, yes. An older twin sister."

"A twin? Identical twins?" He questioned and Subaru nodded. "Then she must be a beautiful girl."

He blinked. "Huh? How would you- Oh." A magnificent blush spread across his cheeks. "Seishirou-san, please don't tease me."

Seishirou laughed, making him redder than he was already. "Is your sister like you?"

"N-No. Although we look exactly alike, we have completely different personalities. Hokuto-chan is the outgoing one and she pursues what she loves very straightforwardly." He seemed to smile a little as he talked about his sister.

"You love your sister a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, very much." He let out a small smile full of warmth at the memory of his twin.

He felt somewhat displeased at the reply but he only smiled. "I see. What about you, Subaru-kun? What's your dream?"

"Ah." Subaru scratched his head slightly in embarrassment. "Um, don't laugh but I want to be a zookeeper." He quickly added, "I like animals and so… I want to work with them."

Seishirou was suddenly struck by the image of Subaru hugging a puppy, smiling brightly, a picture of total adoration. "That's a good dream," he murmured.

"Y-You think so too? Hokuto-chan also supports me, but I'm kind of clumsy at times, so I'm sort of worried that I might trip over the cages and the like." He fidgeted with his fingers.

"Clumsy?"

"Yes. Like um, today for example, I was chasing after the basketball that was thrown too high and I wasn't looking at the floor, so I tripped over a rock when I was about to catch the ball-" Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "-and the ball landed on my head."

The older man repeated after a slight pause, "The ball landed on your head after you tripped and sprained your ankle."

"Yes."

Seishirou stared at him. Subaru stared back at him. A few seconds of silence passed before Seishirou laughed, making Subaru to let out an indignant 'Seishirou-san!"

"You're so cute, Subaru-kun."

Emerald eyes widened. "Wha-"

He stopped short when he felt strong fingers lancing through his hair. Seishirou ran his fingers over the scalp lightly. He touched a slightly swollen area and Subaru winced.

"Does it hurt? Is this where the ball hit you?" He started massaging the area, taking note of the softness of the black strands of hair.

"Mmhmm." He started relaxing under the gentle movements of the fingers.

"And Subaru-kun, that's not clumsy. You were just there at that time when it happened." Subaru made a sound of acknowledgement.

Seishirou soon felt uncomfortable stretching his upper body like that and decided moved onto the bed behind the boy. As he settled there, Subaru slowly leaned back onto the broad chest comfortably, closing his eyes.

They stayed like that in silence for a while.

That is, until the door was thrown open with a shrill voice shouting 'Subaru!', revealing a green-eyed female standing at the door. The girl, who simply looked like a goofy female version of Subaru to Seishirou, blinked at the sight of the two of them on the bed.

"Subaru…?" Girl-Subaru – no, Hokuto was her name – looked back and forth between the two, dumbfounded for a few seconds while Subaru and Seishirou stared back at her. Subaru in confusion and Seishirou in curiosity of her reaction.

"Subaru…" she repeated one more time before breaking into a wide grin. "Subaru! I see that you've grown up now without me noticing! Nee-san is so proud of you!"

At that, Subaru seemed to finally realize how misleading the position they were in was and blushed furiously. "Seishirou-san! Get off the bed!"

"But why, Subaru-kun?" He feigned innocence.

"Oh, you two are already on the first name basis? Ohoho!"

"People will get the wrong idea!"

"What wrong idea? Unless you tell me my eyes are deceiving me, I have no reason to think otherwise!"

"It's a misunderstanding. It's not the truth! Seishirou-san, help me!"

"What do you mean it's not the truth? The truth is what it looks like, my baby brother!"

"Why does it matter, Subaru-kun? We aren't doing anything against the law."

"Seishirou-san!"

"What is it, darling?"

"HE CALLED YOU DARLING, SUBARU! DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"Wait, Subaru-kun! Don't get up! Your ankle is still-"

"Subaru!"

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said, not lifting his eyes from the new book he was holding.

He heard the door opening and then the click of it closing. He finally raised his head when he heard nothing else.

"Subaru-kun?"

The boy stood near the doorway uncertainly. "Good morning, Seishirou-san."

"What's the problem? Is it your ankle again?"

"Um, no. My ankle is fine. You mentioned last time that you have no one to talk to and nothing to do so…" Subaru glanced at the novel the doctor was reading. "B-But if you do, then please excuse me!"

Seishirou blinked. He hadn't expected him to take him seriously and even for him to consider helping him kill his boredom. He smirked inwardly but plastered a smile on his face. _I'll take you up on your offer, Subaru-kun._

"No, that's not it. Having someone to talk to is always better than a book to read, especially if it's you, Subaru-kun!" He said cheerfully. He put a bookmark on the page of the book and mentally noted that he stopped at page 32 before closing it.

Subaru stiffened. "Seishirou-san… Please don't joke about this. Hokuto-chan is going to believe you if you don't clear up the misunderstanding. And she wouldn't listen to me."

He laughed. "I see. Oh, Subaru-kun, you can take a seat on one of the beds."

"Eh? But Seishirou-san, I'm not injured."

"It's fine. Besides, there's no one needing it now." He waited until the student sat down before speaking, "Speaking of injuries, Subaru-kun, you called yourself clumsy the last time you were here. Do you mean that you get in such incidents a lot?"

"Ah, more so than other students, I think. Though the previous time I had to come here was months ago when Seishirou-san hadn't took this position yet." Subaru frowned. "But why did the previous doctor quit though? She seemed to enjoy the job… "

Light glinted off his glasses as he spoke. "Hmm, who knows? Perhaps unforeseen circumstances. Life is like that at times."

"Oh… I guess you're right."

Seishirou scanned Subaru. Instead of gym wear, he was wearing the school uniform this time. The standard maroon jacket over the tanned shirt with a tie and maroon pants. He had to admit that the school's uniform design was great. Almost every student looked good with it and Subaru was no exception. But Seishirou felt somewhat dissatisfied.

Subaru started visiting more. During the breaks and after school, Seishirou would find himself conversing with the student though at times, Hokuto would join in. With each visit, Seishirou found his displeasure growing stronger. The uniform seemed wrong. Despite the fact that the maroon fitted Subaru well, he felt the color was wrong. Instead of this dark red, it should be bright. Like apples, roses or camellias. Or perhaps… Blood.

He didn't understand why he felt that way, but he felt tempted to see the boy in that shade of red.

It wasn't long before he did.

* * *

"Sei-chan!" Hokuto poked her head into the infirmary to see Seishirou attending to Syaoran while the older brother stood at the side. "Oops, did I interrupt anything?"

"Oh, Hokuto-chan, not at all. I was just about to be done. If you would just wait a moment."

"I didn't know the two of you are so close," Syaoron commented.

"Ohoho! Of course! Sei-chan is going to be my family one day after all!"

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, blinking slightly as the man applied some medicine to the injury on his forehead.

"I meant that Sei-chan is going to marry Subaru of course!"

"Wha-" Syaoran's eyes widened as he straightened in shock.

"Careful, Syaoran-kun, you wouldn't want to get the medicine into your eye." Seishirou said neutrally and the student froze, not daring to move. The man then proceeded to take a small cotton gauze to finish the treatment.

"Is that why Subaru-san has been visiting this place so frequently?" Syaoron asked curiously.

"Of course!" Hokuto said gleefully.

"Then-"

"I'm done!" Seishirou broke in brightly. "There you go, Syaoran-kun. Make sure you don't get hit by the soccer ball like that again!"

"Oh, thank you, Seishirou-sensei."

"You're welcome! Now, go back to your soccer practice, Syaoran-kun. You wouldn't want Kurogane-sensei to get impatient now, would you?"

The twins look at each other for a moment before nodding and excusing themselves.

"Now now, Hokuto-chan," Seishirou started once the door closed itself. "If you keep telling the other students this, Subaru-kun would be mortified."

"Ohohoho! But you are pursuing Subaru, aren't you?"

Seishirou gave her a mysterious smile.

"Sei-chan! Tell me! Subaru won't even consider the possibility of this idea!"

"Subaru-kun is rather clueless after all. Speaking of which, where is Subaru-kun? It's rare that he doesn't visit after school."

There was a strange glint in the vivacious sister's eyes. "Sei-chan, are you free? Can you get off work now?"

Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "I would if Yuuko-sensei won't deduct my pay for doing so."

"What? It's only one day! Sei-chan, I didn't know you would care so much about the price of just one day's irresponsibility."

"Hokuto-chan, you know that the salary of being a school doctor is so miserably meager, don't you? If Yuuko-sensei deducts just a little, it would make my life hard. It makes me wonder if Yuuko-sensei is actually really stingy." He wept pitifully.

_:Who are you calling stingy?:_ Yuuko's voice burst through the overheard loudspeakers.

Oh well, damn.

Seishirou hadn't accounted for the possibility of her replacing the bugs he removed from the infirmary. He glanced over to the camera located at the top corner of the room. He should probably search the room to remove all of them again.

_:Oh, and don't bother trying to remove them! You didn't manage to find the secret bugs I placed through the room, so it's no use, Seishirou-sensei!:_

Well, there went that idea. He was careful not to show that he was ruffled though and smiled politely at the camera. Somewhere behind him, Hokuto was laughing manically. "Yuuko-sensei, to whatever do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

_:You called me stingy. I'll have you know that I'm an extremely understanding chairman of this school. So, go for it! I grant you permission to get off your work early for Hokuto-chan's plans!:_

"Why thank you for your kind understanding, Yuuko-sensei. Now Hokuto-chan, just give me a moment to close the infirmary."

It was a few seconds later that Hokuto got impatient and pulled the school doctor out of the room forcefully. "Hurry up, Sei-chan! You'll keep Subaru waiting!"

After a few minutes, Hokuto pulled Seishirou to the biggest movie theatre on campus. Seishirou blinked.

Subaru was leaning against one of the walls of the theatre, as if trying to melt into the wall, as other students passed him for the theatre. No, that wasn't what that had caught his attention. It was his outfit. The younger twin was dressed in a black turtleneck that hugged his thin frame and a pair of black skin-tight pants along with a loose bright red jacket. Overall, he looked… he looked utterly luscious. It was no wonder that the students were doing a double-take as they saw him.

"Hokuto-chan! Seishirou-san!" the younger twin looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"Did you wait long, Subaru?"

"N-No, but is it really okay for me to change out of the uniform? We're still on the campus!" Subaru whispered anxiously.

"Of course! I got permission from Yuuko-sensei! And it's not like it's a rule to wear the school uniform whenever you're on campus!" she replied, grinning as she pushed her younger brother in front of Seishirou as if to show him off. "Sei-chan! What do you think?"

Seishirou grinned back at her. "Absolutely beautiful, Hokuto-chan. I suppose you're the one who's in charge of Subaru-kun's wardrobe today?"

"That's right! Isn't my brother a picture of total adoration?" She ignored the squeak from Subaru.

"Indeed, Hokuto-chan. I feel like ravishing our dear Subaru-kun right here." He stared at the bright red colour of the jacket.

Subaru widened his large green eyes in shock. "S-Seishirou-san? What?"

"Hmm, Subaru-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, you said that you felt like, um…"

"Ah yes, of course. It's a given of course, if you're dressed up so deliciously in front of someone who is in love with you."

"In front of someone who's- What?" Subaru spluttered. Did Seishirou just- He could feel the tips of his ear turning pink.

"I'm saying that I love you Subaru-kun!" he announced loud enough for the others at the theatre to hear.

"EH?!" Subaru promptly turned scarlet, knowing very well that they were turning into a spectacle.

"Ohoho! Subaru, you can't deny there's something going on with this now!"

"I- Uh- I-" His eyes fell on a nearby sign and he immediately scrambled for the escape. "I-uh- need to go to the bathroom!"

"Hey, Subaru! Don't spend too long in there! You still have your date with Sei-chan!" she called after him.

A few meters away on top of a certain tree, two eccentric teachers were standing on a branch.

The infamous chairman had a strange glint in her red eyes as she looked at the trio. "This would make for a fantastic story. A romance between a student and the school doctor!"

"It's another peaceful day at Horitsuba Gakuen, isn't it?" Fai grinned.

* * *

It was gym class.

Subaru wasn't looking forward to it, especially considering the accidents he got in half of the lessons. He was surprised Kurogane-sensei didn't assign him an assistant with the job to bring him to the infirmary yet. Watanuki was helping him stretch while Doumeki was helping with Syaoran.

"Subaru-san." It was Syaoran who spoke. "I heard you went to the theatre yesterday."

Subaru froze. "Eh, how did you know?"

Watanuki replied, pushing Subaru slightly. "Oh, that was already a rumour by this morning."

Suddenly Subaru understood why he thought that people seemed to be looking at him strangely. "What… What else did they say?"

The brunette scratched his head. "Eh, they were kind of saying that you are going out with Seishirou-sensei."

Subaru covered his face in his hands.

After a few seconds of silence, Syaoran spoke again. "Is it true? Hokuto-san was saying something about how Seishirou-sensei is going to be her family soon."

"That's! …. That was a misunderstanding! Hokuto-chan just misunderstood…"

Watanuki stopped pushing and looked at Subaru in surprise. "Eh, really? But Seishirou-sensei did confess to you yesterday, didn't he? I was there."

His face flamed at the memory. "He's just teasing and going along with Hokuto-chan! I mean we're both guys, so…"

Syaoran was about to speak when they heard a voice. "Subaru-kun!"

They turned around to see the now infamous school doctor waving and grinning from the window of the infirmary. "Subaru-kun! Good luck in gym and be careful!"

"But he's acting like he really does like you," Doumeki pointed out dryly as the other students started whispering amongst themselves.

Subaru had nothing to say in response to that and only looked down in mortification. The whisperings only stopped when Kurogane shouted angrily at Seishirou to not interrupt his class and then starting the gym class.

Seishirou stood at the window facing the basketball court, watching as Subaru pass the ball to his other teammates. The memory of Subaru in bright red was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder why he had preferred that shade on him before he had ever seen Subaru in it. He was right though. Bright red did suit him better. Much better than maroon, but how did he know that before he saw it?

_:Having a nice time ogling at a student, Seishirou-sensei?:_

"Yuuko-sensei, where are you spying from?" He didn't flinch, only continued staring at the game at the court. Or rather at a certain boy on the court.

_:Oh, you've never thought that I might just be looking through the camera I installed?:_

"You can't possibly see from that angle that I'm watching the game."

There was a moment of silence before he heard the window on the other side opening and the black-haired woman entering through it. He turned over to greet her.

"So, Seishirou-sensei, enjoying your job?"

"Of course, if interesting things like the chairman appearing out of nowhere is a normal occurrence." He smiled charmingly.

"Oh, really? I could have sworn that you were dying of boredom just a few days back."

"I can't help it if students rarely come to the infirmary, can I?"

She grinned. "So since a student like Sumeragi Subaru is visiting the infirmary so frequently, I take it that you're enjoying yourself now?"

Seishirou smirked, turning over to face the game going on at the court. "Perhaps."

Seishirou stared at the emerald-eyed boy playing, fully occupied in his thoughts. He didn't say anything when Yuuko finally left through the window.

On his desk, the bookmark was still tacked on page 32 of the book.

* * *

**I always found it funny how in the first drama CD, Syaoran mentioned that he learnt martial arts from someone called 'Seishirou-san' and yet in the third drama CD, Syaoron said that the school doctor is 'Seishirou-sensei'. I have no idea if they are the same Seishirou or if the former was our favourite vampire hunter from TRC and that he taught all the Syaorans he met on how to fight, but I decided to go for the idea that they are the one and the same but Syaoran just didn't know it.**  
**Also, the idea that Seishirou was owned by Yuuko is really hilarious to me for some reason. As much as I love Seishirou, Yuuko's awesomeness with her loudspeakers wins hands down here. It is HER school after all.  
**

**Oh yeah, as some of you can probably tell, I was tempted to turn this into a more serious piece at that one point of the story. That part where Seishirou felt that the colour of blood would suit Subaru better. I just couldn't resist. Oh gods. And of course, we have to make Subaru wear his default red costume in Tokyo Babylon, minus the hat that is.**

**In case any DouWata fans are reading this and am wondering why Watanuki wasn't paired with Doumeki in the gym class, well, let's just leave it to Watanuki and his 'dislike' of Doumeki. And I wanted to squeeze in Sakura, Himawari and maybe Kamui, but I was thinking that I've pulled in too many characters for this one, even if Horitsuba is the crossover of the crossovers. T.T**

**And like I said, I'm not happy with this. So it would be awesome if you would drop a review and tell me about what you think about this?**

**EDIT: Okay, I might be going to write a second chapter of this that deals with the more serious idea that I had in my head, so yeah. **


End file.
